The aim of this study is to evaluate a new method for measuring the amount of venous pooling that occurs during head-up tilt using a non- invasive and non-radioactive technique which measures the change in calf circumference using a strain gauge. We hypothesize that head-up tilt will be associated with an increase in the circumference of the calf (venous pooling).